Tales of JADF
by DarkBirdo
Summary: Welcome to Tales of JADF! A RWBY Fan series, featuring a load of OCs!
1. Welcome!

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first story! Well, on here at least. I have plenty of works over on my Deviant Art account with the same username as here, but I'll be posting here as well as there! Hope everyone enjoys Team JADF!**


	2. The Beginning (Chapter One!)

On its way to Beacon, a huge airship carried dozens of year one students, all excited to be admitted to one of the best hunter training schools on Remnant.

However, we will not be following the main cast, nor is this a simple rewrite of the story with OC inserts. This is an original story (for the most part...) and follows a full team of faunus.

If you've yet to watch RWBY, I suggest you do so, because little will be explained here, other than the main characters backstories, and some non-canon lore.

Anyways, the faunus team, soon to be Team JADF, were patiently waiting. Well, one of them.

The three females of the team were all excited, each for a different reason.

Their soon-to-be leader, Jade the crocodile faunus. was excited because getting into Beacon had always been her dream, because she desperately wanted to make her parents proud of her, since her older brother was in jail for hate crimes, and other violent acts I'd rather not get into in the first chapter. Maybe a little later~

The second one, Abby the golden eagle faunus, was excited because she always wanted to help people. Being a huntress wasn't all about getting to beat people who deserve it up, nor was it about killing Grimm. It was about making the world a better place. And that's exactly what she planned to do, with words. She didn't plan on hurting any people, but she knew she could kill Grimm. She'd done it before, it wasn't hard.

And the final one, Skylar the rabbit faunus, was probably the most excited. She couldn't wait to show off what a good fighter she was. She was going to win every fight she got into. She had to. She was a violent person, and her lack of a family by her own hand was more than enough proof of that. Abby had helped her quite a bit, with her staying calm and not being so violent, but she was still a sociopath. She was always going to like hurting people. She would just be reserving herself until she got to someone who deserved it.

The fourth member was a male red panda faunus called Frankie. He had the most depressing backstory by far out of the four. But, we'll get into that later. He was the calmest. He doesn't get excited very easily, but he was excited. Not as much as his teammates, but he was.

The airship they were on was near beacon, and a monitor came on.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," A woman spoke. The four turned their attention to her, watching the monitor. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The monitor cut out, and Abby rushed over to a window. They were so close to Beacon.

Skylar gave her a hug from behind, patting her golden and brown left wing gently.

"Excited?" The rabbit asked.

"More than I've ever been..." Abby said softly, her wing twitching a little. Beside them were two girls, a blonde and a girl with black hair and red mixed in.

"Damn, Jade," Skylar turned to the croc, "You got some competition for biggest boobs." She gestured to the blonde.

Jade glared at her, punching her in the shoulder.

"You... God damn it Skylar, shut up. Just because your boobs are as big as mine doesn't mean you have to be jealous." Jade said. Skylar laughed.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just saying that guys are gonna be all over you two and not me. I'm a lesbian anyway." She said.

Jade rolled her eyes, and the airship landed. Students began piling out, and the four followed everyone else. They passed a guy puking into a garbage can, and Frankie patted him on the back.

"It's okay buddy, you'll get over it soon." He said.

"Thanks..." The boy said, throwing up again.

Frankie followed the rest of his team, only one of which had waited up. Abby. Of course, she did.

They followed the two a little ways behind, but some other year one grabbed Abby's wing from behind her, making her yelp and yank it away, turning around.

"W-what?" She asked. Skylar heard her yelp, but didn't intervene at first. She wanted to see where this went.

The one who had grabbed her was a girl, wearing a bunch of black leather, with black and orange hair. She had sharp fangs that stuck out of her mouth.

"You have really soft feathers." The girl said.

"I-I uh... Thank you..." Abby said quietly. She felt uneasy now.

"Did I scare you?" She asked.

"A little..." Abby said, twitching her wing a little.

"I scare everyone. Not something I can help. I'm naturally terrifying~. I'm Calypso. People I don't hate call me Cal." She grinned.

"I'm Abby..."

"And I'm Skylar," The rabbit faunus stepped forward.

"And let me guess. That's your friend?" She gestured to Abby.

"Girlfriend."

"Cute. You guys wanna to hang out?" Calypso asked.

"You can come with us if you'd like, but we're going elsewhere," Skylar said.

"Hmm... Alright, lemme go find my brother." She said, running off.

Jade came and waited with them, for a few minutes. But she then decided she needed to go and save them a seat.

Frankie went with her, leaving Skylar and Abby to wait alone together.


	3. Blake (Chapter Two!)

**Some adult themes later in the chapter. You've been warned...**

After Calypso returned with her brother, Abby and Skylar were dumbfounded. He had a squid mouth.

There was a long, awkward silence, before he finally said something.

"So... let me guess, you're a bird, and you're a bunny." He gestured to Abby and Skylar respectively.

"Rabbit." Skylar corrected him.

"There's a difference?" Cal asked. Skylar chuckled,

"I like you, we're gonna be friends." She said.

"Glad you think so, too.~" Calypso said.

"We'd better get inside, I heard there was gonna be a speech or something," Cello said, heading for the main building.

The three girls followed him inside, where Skylar, Abby, Cello, and Calypso returned to their friends.

Inside, the speech was just starting

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Students whispered among themselves, and Skylar looked a little angry.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin left the stage, and Glynda stepped up to the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Everyone began leaving, and Skylar looked rather upset. Abby hugged her, smiling a bit.

"It's okay, Sky! You can prove them wrong, you aren't wasting anything."

Skylar took a deep breath and nodded a little.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna show everyone..." She said.

* * *

In the ballroom, all the students had gathered. There were plenty of people, almost too many for Abby's liking. She didn't like big crowds of people.

However, a new friend of theirs loved crowds of people. Watching everyone be a little on edge was fun enough, but when it was time for everyone else to sleep, that was when she had her fun.

She, Calypso, knew humans don't have night vision, and since a majority of them are human, the most fun thing to do was to prank the hell out of them.

She and Cello had pranks wars sometimes, but Calypso usually won them since Cello didn't work well under pressure, and Calypso was always on guard. When he did win, however, he won creatively.

But we aren't here for them, despite the fact that they're probably more interesting than anyone on team JADF.

However, one stood out above the rest, at least to Frankie. She had long black hair, and was sitting alone, reading. Thing is, he knew she was a faunus, but he couldn't quite figure out what her trait was... Until he noticed her bow twitch. And, Skylar noticed him staring.

"Got a crush already, Frankie?" She teased.

"I just don't understand why she hides it..." He said in a whisper of a voice.

"Some people just don't want to be faunus. It has its benefits, yeah, but it also has its drawbacks, which aren't even natural. It's just some shitty people with no common sense..." She said. "You should go talk to her. That book she's reading? Go ask her where she's at in it. I know you've read it before."

"B-but..."

"Scared?"

"She's... Yes, she's gorgeous and I'd hate to have a reputation where I go after beautiful women to get into their pants."

"Yeah, but, you can't be blamed. And, as long as you don't act like you want into her pants, show that you're actually interested in what she has to say, I can promise you she'll enjoy your company. Not many people have much appreciation for literature that isn't fanfiction. Now get out there and say hi!" Skylar said.

"Wish me luck...?"

"Get the hell outta here," Skylar said, giving him a playful shove. Frankie took a deep breath, and went over to her, giving a small smile. She set her book down with the open page on the floor, since she didn't have a bookmark on her.

"Hello?"

He froze for a second, taking a closer look at her. God, she was gorgeous.

"Y-yeah, I uhh... I just wanted to ask you a few questions. You don't see a lot of people reading actual books very often anymore. I thought it was interesting to know that I wasn't the only one." He gave a friendly smile.

"Yes, it is pretty rare. Most people read off their scrolls. But, I much prefer a book. Something about it is relaxing."

"May I sit?" He asked. She nodded, and he sat down on the other side of her, making sure that he didn't sit on her book.

"But yeah, I agree. I think it's because you aren't staring at a screen. Taking a break from technology, relaxing, and focusing on the book rather than the notifications you're getting is... It's great." Frankie said. The girl smiled.

"I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna." She said.

"I'm Frankie Flame."

"Flame?"

"My dad changed his last name to Flame. I didn't come up with it, and I legally have another year before I can change it." He said, sounding disappointed himself. Blake chuckled,

"That's cute. Is your dad nice?"

"See, thing is... I don't really know. It's been so long since I've seen them..."

Blake tilted her head a bit.

"Something you'd like to talk about?" She asked.

"Well... When I was like five, I was kidnapped and taken to this... This underground sex ring..." Blake looked horrified, "I was kept there till I was thirteen, when it was discovered. I was taken to Vale from Mistral, where I met Abby in an orphanage," He gestured to the winged faunus in the lap of a rabbit faunus. "We escaped together, wandered around for a bit, before we met Skylar," He gestured to the Rabbit faunus herself. He left out the part about Skylar killing her family. It wasn't something he really wanted to talk about, not having already mentioned the sex ring.

"Wow... Frankie, I am so sorry..." She said.

"It's alright... I'm not nearly as fucked in the head as I used to be. Abby actually talked me out of suicide once. She's helping everyone. Skylar is very aggressive, and has actually almost killed people because she couldn't keep her anger in check, so Abby's trying to help her manage that." He said.

"That's sweet... Are they together?"

"Yeah, and they're adorable together. I don't think I've ever made Abby as happy as Skylar does."

"Well, there's someone out there you'll make happy. Even if you don't know them now, you'll find them eventually." Frankie put on a dumb look,

"I think I already have~." He said. Blake giggled and shook her head,

"No, no. I really... Don't want back into any relationships... Let's just say my last Ex put me off dating for a while..."

"Oh... Do you want to talk about it...?"

"Not... Not right now. Maybe later, once we're away from everyone."

"That's fair. I'd hate to make you uncomfortable. Anyways, I'm getting kind of tired. Gonna go to sleep. Would you like me to stay here and keep you company? My teammates will be fine without me for a night, I've got the next 4 years to spend with them."

Blake thought for a moment.

"Yeah, sure. But, give me a bit of room, alright? No offense, but I don't want you right next to me while I sleep."

"That's fair," Frankie got up, "I'm gonna grab my stuff, I'll be right back." He returned with his pillow and blanket, laying down next to Blake, who had already gotten comfortable.

Until next chapter~


	4. Draco (Chapter Three)

**We're skipping to initiation time because nothing interesting happened before that, K? Cool, let's go!  
**  
On a cliff over the Emerald Forest, a few dozen students were waiting. Waiting for initiation

Ozpin began to speak "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda said after, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today"

Ozpin continued, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Excuse me, bitch?" Skylar growled.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Frankie recognized the blonde that raised his hand as the guy who'd been sick on the ship, and had been throwing up in the garbage can.

"Um, S-sir?" He managed to say. Frankie was launched after the rest of his team, so he missed the conversation after that.

And now, onto the landings~

Jade flew through the sky like a damn rock and barely launched. She couldn't really control where she was going, she had no experience with falling like this. Her goal was to survive the fall and find Frankie.

Abby had an advantage over everyone, with her big, feathered, golden brown wings. In fact, the launch was quite a bit more helpful than her semblance. She liked that better. After being launched, she spread her wings and managed to take full control of her flight. She was pretty proud of herself for recovering so quickly after a launch like that. It was very sudden. Her goal was to find Skylar ASAP.

Skylar had a bit of a harder time than Abby, but it was easier than Jade's time. She'd watched Abby fly plenty of times, and she'd picked up on the movements and stuff that you had to do to get around. Skylar wanted Abby.

Frankie, other than Abby, moved with the most ease. He was kinda chubby, yeah, but he knew what he was doing, or made it look like such. His goal was to find Jade or Blake. He'd be happy with either, honestly.

After a bit of flying, Abby saw Skylar, and chirped a bit, flying down to see her. She recognized her rabbit ears.

"Skylaaaaar!" She cried, landing next to her. Skylar chuckled softly

"Cutie~" She smiled.

"We gotta go find Jade and Frankie!" Abby said.

"Alright, alright, let's go," Skylar said, taking off. Abby followed.

Frankie and Jade landed a bit apart, about 100 meters apart, and quickly met up together.

After quite a while of walking, the four met up. They set Abby up to scope out the area, looking for any clearings that could lead them to the relics Ozpin had mentioned.

She did find a clearing and planned to lead them to it.

However, once she flew back down, her team was gone. She was confused, of course, so she took a look around.

She heard what sounded like her name in a voice she'd never heard before.

"Hello...?" She said, growing nervous. "Skylar? J-Jade? Frankie?"

A low hissing sound was heard, and she heard something dash behind her. She powered up her gauntlets, and continued to look, starting to get scared.

"G-guys? This isn't funny!" She said. After this, she'd be scolding herself for not flying away, but she wasn't thinking straight.

Something from the bushes rustled, and suddenly Skylar jumped out in front of her.

"Back to mine, now!" She ordered. Abby quickly did as she was told, confused and scared.

"What's going on?!" She whimpered.

"Dracos." Sky said.


	5. Teams (Chapter Four)

"Dr-Dracos? White?"

"No, Abby, black ones. That's why they lured Frankie, Jade and I into different directions while you were up in the air. Yes white! I think there's four, but I'm not sure. We have two on us, I caught a glimpse of one earlier."

Dracos. You've never heard of that Grimm, have you? Well, that's because it's made specifically for the story. You'll learn more, in time~ they'll be a reoccurring Grimm~.

"Okai... What do we do?" Abby asked. Skylar, who had previously had Lilac Flame, her weapon, a Sythe/Flame Thrower, folded up for easier storage, had her activated.

"We get the hell out of here." She said. Skylar took a step forward and waited for Abby to follow. She did, and soon they had a rhythm going. Skylar could hear the Dracos following them. One to their left, another to the right. She didn't know why they didn't attack now. They had a better chance.

If they waited too long, then they'd meet up with the rest of their soon-to-be team, and if the attacked to early, they might get injured. But, there's a tiny gap between those times, where the two will be distracted. If they just waited...

But, they didn't have a chance at all, because Jade and Frankie showed up,

"Shit, Dracos?" Jade said, activating her mask. Yes, Jade's weapon is a mask. It has a muzzle, with crocodile teeth, that hugged her jaw and opened and closed when she did with her mouth.

"Yeah. I think we just had two on us." Skylar said.

"... We had two." Frankie said.

"Well, shit. There's four."

"God damn it!" Jade hissed.

"G-guys... calm down. You're going to attract more!" Abby said. Everyone took a deep breath.

White Dracos are one of, if not the most advanced Grimm on Remnant. They're fast, they're smart, and worst of all, they can track any emotion. Once they lock on, you're screwed if you're alone, or even untrained.

They have near human intelligence, and it's scary.

"Jade, give us orders, what do we do?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know... I don't know! We should get out of here, but... I don't know _how_." She said.

"I guess we fight our way out." Skylar said.

"No, wait," Abby said, "I think I have a plan!"

"Tell us!" Jade, Frankie and Skylar said in unison.

"If we just get out of here with two of us face back and the other two front, we should be covered on all sides! We'll be fine!"

"That might work..." Jade said. But, it was too late. One of them, a bigger one, jumped out at them. It stood in front, watching them. "Nobody move." Jade said.

She was familiar with their tactics. One jumps out, the other(s) attack while the first distracts them.

Then, Abby tried something crazy. She knew they communicated through sounds, so if she could just make the same ones...

She made a noise that sounded like one dying. It turned and looked around, confused. She shot it, and it quickly bolted away back into the bushes.

However, it wasn't gone for long, because it returned with a snarl.

It slowly began to approach them, claw tapping the ground. It approached Jade, towering over her by at least 3 feet. She was actually scared.

Then, it just left. It called for the other three, and they left. The one behind them gave them a look as it left, as if it knew they'd come back to the forest. And when they did, they wouldn't be so lucky...

"Hooooooly shit. Yeah, let's get the hell out of here now." Frankie said, taking a step forward. He stopped, and his panda ear twitched.

Blake stepped out of the brush.

"Blake?" Frankie tilted his head.

"Frankie?"

"Did you see four Dracos going that way?" Jade asked.

"No, but if I do, I'll let you know." She said.

"Alright. Wanna come with us?" Frankie asked.

"I'd love to, but I need to find a partner. I'll see you around, though." She said, before disappearing back into the trees.

The four began walking to the clearing Abby had found, and soon came across some chess pieces. Abby grabbed a white horse and Frankie did the same.

* * *

After everyone had arrived back at Beacon, the teams were made.

Blake had ended up on a team with the blonde Skylar had made the boob joke about, and her younger sister, as well as Weiss Schnee, the Heiress of the Schnee dust company. They made team RWBY, which is pronounced Ruby.

Jade, Abby, Skylar, and Frankie ended up on a team together, being team JADF, which is prnounced Jade.

Calypso and her brother Cello, who was team leader, as well as someone named Ivy Silver and Nathan Rosa were also on the team, being team CCIN, which is pronounced Cyan.

There were a few others, but they're not important yet.

And so we end off here. Until next chapter~


	6. Classes! (Chapter Five)

**Starting in the first class of the day instead of everyone waking up, because Team JADF wakes up far too early to write them fucking around for about an hour and a half.**

The first class of the day was hell for most of it. It got interesting at the end, but there was a point where Jade got to fight a boarbatusk.

"Who among you believes you have the traits of a true leader?" Professor Port asked. Weiss did, but she was too slow, because Jade already had her hand up.

"Miss Rona! Come on up and meet your opponent!" He said, gesturing to a cage over in the corner. Weiss huffed and sat back down.

Jade went down and stood in the center of the room, waiting for the creature of Grimm she'd be getting to fight. Jade's mask's teeth were red hot with fire dust, and she was ready to fight a boarbatusk. Port opened the crate, and the boarbatusk charged from said crate. Jade waited till the last second to get out of the way, but she overestimated her ability to move quickly enough and underestimated the boarbatusk's speed.

It crashed into her and they both hit the wall behind Jade, leaving a dent in it. Jade grabbed the Grimm by it's face tusks, and spun around, throwing it against the wall next to her. Most people ducked when she'd started spinning, but Skylar gave zero fucks and watched excitedly, cheering Jade on.

After a few more minutes of Jade fighting the Grimm, she managed to smash its head in with her foot, jumping on top of it from a desk and crushing it with all her weight.

"Well done Miss Rona! It was a little destructive, but I'll give it a B plus!" He said.

"Thank you, Professor Port." She said.

Jade went back to her seat, and Weiss glared at her.

"Salty because Jade killed it faster than you ever could?" Skylar asked her.

Weiss changed her glare from Jade to Skylar, and said,

"First of all, I am _not_ salty. Second of all, I would make a better leader now than she ever could!"

"Oh really?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, really!"

Jade shook her head, chuckling softly.

"Honestly, Weiss, the fact that you even think you're half as good a leader as I am is laughable. All you've done to your teammates since you've met them, Ruby especially, is yell at them. Nothing they ever do is good enough for you, is it, Schnee? Maybe think about doing better yourself before you go yelling at your teammates about being bad at everything." Jade turned back around to pay attention, only to have the bell ring. Weiss was speechless. What could she say to that?

On her way out, Ruby stopped Jade.

"Hey! Jade, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jade said. "Go on to the next class, guys, I'll catch up." She waved to her teammates and they all went off to their next class.

"I uh... I need advice. A-and you seem like the best person to talk to about that advice, so I figured hey, why not?"

"Are you nervous?"

"You make me nervous."

Jade smiled,

"Ruby, I'm a gentle giant. Besides, you're too adorable to hurt." She said, which made Ruby blush and hide her face with her cape.

"This isn't why I stopped you..."

"I know, I just figured you could use a bit of self-esteem boosting, since all Weiss has been doing all day is yelling at you."

"How did you know?"

"It's all she's ever done to you. I heard initiation she almost didn't even partner up with you because Jaune would've ended up with her."

"Yeah... B-but anyway! I came to you to ask for advice on becoming a better leader... I mean, out of all the year one students, you... You just feel like a natural leader. Jaune is... Jaune, and since I know Blake and Frankie talked I figured maybe your team and ours could be friends!"

"Ruby, you're going off topic."

"I know... I just really need someone to talk to..."

"After classes, come meet me at my dorm, alright? I'll get my teammates to clear out so we can chat, alright?"

"Yeah! That works! I need to get to class anyways..." Ruby said.

"Come on, let's go together." Jade said. They walked to their next class, which was with Glynda Goodwitch.

That class was pretty eventful, everyone got to show off their abilities. Glynda seemed focused on Abby. She was wondering the entire time why on Remnant she wasn't attacking during her sparring matches.

Once the bell rang for the next class, Glynda held Abby back.

"Miss Azurine, could you stay back for a bit? I'd like to have a talk." Her first thought, of course, was, 'Oh my gosh what did I do wrong?'

"Y-yeah?" She asked.

"During each of your matches you didn't attack once." She said.

"No... Is that a problem?" She asked.

"Well... It depends on how you look at it. Could you explain to me why?"

"Yeah... See, most of my team mates are offensive fighters. Frankie is the only one with any kind of defensive skills, other than Jade's skin, which doesn't count as a skill. But anyway, I... I just don't like attacking people. I didn't apply for Beacon because I wanted to fight people. I joined to make the world a better place. I believe that I might be able to do that, with words no less. I only passed the entrance exam because I don't have a problem with hunting grimm. They're soulless monsters. People though... They have feelings, most of them. I do, too. It hurts me to hurt other people. All my life, I've only practiced defensive fighting. It just feels right to me. I can hold Jade off for ten minutes before the exaustion gets to me. I want to go for fifteen by the end of the year."

"You can hold Jade for ten minutes? Miss Nikos couldn't even do it for two!"

Abbly smiled a bit.

"Yeah. Because she has no experience with Jade. And she's also an offensive fighter. See, you can't overpower Jade. You just can't. You have to wait for her to tire. I can do that! I can hold her off! If I can hold her off for ten minutes, I could hold someone else off for an hour until my team comes to help me!" Abby said.

"Miss Azurine, you can't be defenisve your whole life. You'll have to fight some day."

"I will, yes. But I promise you, I won't be alone. And I will continue to be a defensive fighter. If you want to try to push me to attack people, that's fine. But I will always be better at defensive fighting than anyone in the classroom this year. And I will continue to improve."

"Very well then. Go onto your next class." She said.

Abby left, thinking about what she said. Did she really think she was that good of a defenisve fighter?


	7. Talk! (Chapter Six)

It was after classes, and Ruby had gone down to team JADF's dorm as Jade had asked her.

She knocked on the door gently, and it opened, with Jade behind it.

"Hey!" Ruby said.

"Hey, Ruby! Come on in." Jade said, getting out of Ruby's way so she could get into her dorm.

"So..."

"What kind of advice were you looking for?" Jade asked.

"General stuff... Have you seen me do anything... Wrong?"

"Well... Not really. You haven't really had a chance to be a real leader. Ruby, I've been bossing my friends around since we all met. Before I met them, they were a mess. Different leading styles work on different people. My group was helpless. Yours is not. If you want them to do something, you have to tell them to do it. Visual cues don't work very well in a fight, I know that much. Especially not in a high stakes fight."

"So... Avoid visual cues?"

"Blake's pretty observant. You could try something like that with her, see how it goes. Honestly, Ruby, I'm sure my team and I would be happy to spar with you and yours to help you out. I know I'd love to help." Jade smiled.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" Ruby hugged Jade, who just chuckled softly.

"You're welcome, Ruby."

"But... Is there anything else you could tell me? Any suggestions?"

"Don't let Weiss push you around so much. If she tries to tell you you're a bad leader, you let me know. I'll straighten things out."

"You won't hurt her, right?"

"Nothing but her pride," Jade chuckled a bit.

"Be easy on her, alright?" Ruby said.

"Alright, alright. I won't hurt her too much. But, let's just hope she learns the first time." Jade said.

"Alright. I'm going to head back to my dorm! Thank you so much, Jade!" Ruby hugged her one last time before rushing off to her own dorm.


	8. Panda! (Chapter Seven)

All the first year teams were taken to Forever Fall, including JADF, RWBY, JNPR, CCIN, and fucking CRDL. Calypso of Team CCIN was keeping a careful eye on Jaune and team CRDL since he'd been hanging out with them a lot. She didn't trust 'em one damn bit.

Glynda began to explain to them why they were in Forever Fall in the first place. "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

"Hey, Caaaardin~ Can I talk to you before you rip Jaune away from his team?" Calypso asked.

Cardin looked at her, seemingly confused.

"I asked now, god damn it!" She demanded, grabbing his armor and dragging him away from his team and Jaune.

"Okay, okay!" He said, letting her drag him away.

"Hey, Blake," Frankie said, tapping her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Blake asked

"Come here, there's a whole load of huge trees not too far from here." He smiled at her, waiting for her to agree to follow.

"Are you sure we should be away from the group?"

"You got your weapon?"

"Yeah..."

"I got mine, we're fine. As long as we stay positive, we'll be okay."

Blake sighed softly,

"Alright, let me let my team know I'll be with you so they don't freak out when they can't find me." She said.

"Great! I'll go do the same!" Frankie said. The two went to their teams,

"Have fun!" Ruby and Abby had cheered to their respective teammate.

Blake and Frankie met back up, and Frankie led Blake to a deeper part of the forest, under a gigantic tree.

"Wow..." Blake said softly.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah..."

"But, I've got my eye on something even prettier~," He said. Blake's cheeks tinted crimson. "I uh... I brought you out here for a reason Blake. I know it's early in our friendship, but I need to get this off my chest. Even if you don't feel the same way I do... I wanted to tell you... I really, really like you. Everything about you. You're smart," Blake blushed deeper as he went on, "You're pretty, and while you have that thing where you tend to blame everything on yourself, I do too... I want to help you with that... I feel like we could help each other, even if we were _just friends_ , like Abby and I do. I know your last ex put you off dating for a while, so if you want to wait, or don't even want to be together at all... I just wanted to let you know that I love you... And if you ever want to talk about anything, and I mean _anything_ , I'll always be here to listen. I don't care what time it is, if it's midnight, you call me, even if you think I'm asleep. As long as you're comfortable with it..."

"Frankie, I... I want to be with someone who really cares about me..."

"You think I don't?"

"I just... I think people do, like my ex, then they turn out to be fucking insane. I'm scared..." Blake said.

"You don't need to be scared with me around, Blake. I promise you, my team and I will keep you safe if the rest of yours can't. I..." He looked around to see if anyone had followed them, "I know you don't trust people with you being a faunus, so... My whole faunus team will be there to help you, depending on what it is. I heard Jade and Ruby had a chat last night about helping Ruby be a better leader. It made me kind of happy that you and I aren't our teams only interactions."

"You promise you'll protect me?"

"Absolutely. I won't let anything hurt you for as long as I live. And, say, if anyone finds out your a faunus and lets it out, if Skylar sees anyone making fun of you, I will have her and Calypso both scare the living piss out of them. Literally. Having someone who killed her whole family right in your face threatening to do the same to you is pretty scary, especially with Calypso around. She's got some creative threats going."

Blake hugged him, starting to cry a little. Frankie hugged her back, reaching up to stroke her hair.

"It's okay, Blakey. I won't let anyone get ya, alright?"

"Thank you..." Blake said, sniffling softly.

"Is there anything I can to do make you a happy kitty?"

"Well... Could you maybe... T-take off my bow? I'd like to get my ears some fresh air..."

"Of course," Frankie smiled, gently removing the bow on her head.

Blake's ears twitched in the cool forest air, and she gave a content sigh.

"We are alone, right?" She asked.

"As far as I know, yes." He said.

"Good..." Blake said. "Sit down for me, I wanna lay my head in your lap." Frankie smiled and sat down, and Blake laid down on her back with her head in his lap, giving a relaxed sigh.

"We still have to collect those sap samples..." Frankie said.

"I know, but we have like 3 hours... We can do it later... For now, I want to ask you a few questions..."

"Alright, have at it."

"Why... What makes you love me? I mean, I get that you said I was pretty and smart, but..."

"I don't know... I just... I feel like you're right for me. I just had this feeling, ya know? Like, you and I have been through some shit, and we could help each other cope with it. Kinda like Abby and I did with each other, but in a romantic way for us."

"Yeah... I get that... Have you ever felt like that before?"

"Well... Not this strongly. I've been in love before, but I just feel like you're special. I feel like you'd never want to hurt me. I've been in abusive relationships before, it's really not fun. I don't know if your last ex was like that, too, but I'm going to guess he was to an extent, from the way you talked about him."

"He was... Very, _very_ abusive... I've never met anyone as hateful as him..."

"Really?"

"No! I don't even know what I saw in him! I'm scared, Frankie... I'm afraid he'll come back for me..." She said softly. Frankie started to stroke the base of her cat ears gently. Blake resisted the urge to purr and rub against his hands softly.

"Blake... I won't let him. Nobody on my team will," Frankie said. "I promise."

"Okay..."

"Just relax..." He said softly, "Don't hold back any little purrs, I like hearing cats purr. It's relaxing." Blake gave in, and began to purr softly, smiling brightly.

"Frankie...?"

"Yeah Blake?"

"We should start collecting sap..." She said, sitting back up.

"Do we haaaave to?" He whined softly.

"Yes... I don't want to either, but we should go back..."

"Alright..." Frankie said. Blake sat up and grabbed her bow, putting it back on.

"Blake, why do you wear that bow?"

"Because... I don't want to be seen for what I am. I want to be seen for who I am."

"Are you ashamed to be a faunus...?"

"No... I'm scared to be a faunus."

"Blake..."

"I'm not leaving it off..." She said.

"Can I at least try to convince you?

"You can try..." Blake said softly.

"Alright... Let's see... Blake, I want you to be happy with who you are. I don't want you to be afraid. If you just... Take it off for one day... I'll be happy..."

"One day?"

"One day."

"I..." Blake sighed softly. "I'm still scared..."

"Well... If you're still afraid, let me ease your fears. If anyone starts picking on you for something you can't change, you let someone from team JADF know. Someone but Abby. As much as I love her, she's not going to be able to do much. She's too passive. Anyways, Skylar, Jade and I would be happy to scare the hell out of anyone who tries to hurt you, physically or mentally."

"Alright... I'll leave it off... Until we get back to Beacon. someone's gonna see, they're gonna tell everyone, so it doesn't matter if I leave it off or not."

"Yeah, but, I think your ears are really cute. I like them. I wish I could see them more often."

"I wish I could be less afraid..." Blake said softly. Frankie lifted her chin up gently, giving her a small smile.

"My team and I are going to help you with that."

"Alright..." Blake said softly, taking her bow back off.

"Ready?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah... Let's go." Blake said. The pair got up, and headed back to the area where they'd been told to meet back up at. The teams weren't far, and Yang noticed them first.

"Blake...?" She seemed confused. It attracted everyone's attention, and they all looked surprised. Blake folded her ears down, looking nervous.

"Anybody says anything remotely racist I'll sick Skylar on you." Frankie said. He was deadly serious.

"Why would we do that?" Ruby asked

"Because... I don't know, certain humans are just shitty?" He said. Skylar faked a few coughs with "CARDIN!" in between.

"We aren't all bad..." Pyrrha said.

"I said certain humans!"

"Well... This is new." Ren said.

"I need a favor from everyone here," Frankie said. "If anyone sees team CRDL picking on Blake, either do something about it or tell my team or team CCIN."

"Why?" Nora asked.

"So we can break their fucking legs."

"CAN I HELP?!"

"Maaaaaaaybe... I mean, we can't stop you."

"YEAH!" Nora cheered.

"Anyway... Would you like to say something, Blake?"

"Not really... I uh... Hope nobody likes me any less for what I am..."

"Blake, we still love ya! Nobody here who's important cares about the fact that you're a faunus!" Yang said cheerfully

"Yeah! Why did you take the bow off, anyway?" Ruby asked, zipping over to examine Blake's ears.

"Don't! Don't touch them..." Blake said, batting away Ruby's hand.

"Sorry!" Ruby said, "I just got excited..."

"I noticed." Blake giggled softly. "But, I took my bow off because... I don't want to be afraid anymore. And, I guess now that I have... People who care about me, I don't have to be..."

"And who managed to talk you into that?" Weiss asked.

"Take a guess," She said, tilting her head in Frankie's direction.

Weiss huffed a little. She didn't really think any less of Blake, but she was mildly upset that she didn't tell them.

Team CRDL, other than the leader, came running by, screaming about an ursa.

Jade told Frankie and Blake to go find Glynda, and Pyrrha and Ruby to go see what the hell was going on.

After that, they had to head back to Beacon.

Blake could hear people whispereing about her, but she didn't really care. Frankie would protect her...


End file.
